Setting Fire to the Rain
by Mikinori
Summary: Sasuki and Sasuke are twins and their parents are killed, since then, their life has been changing faster then expected. Naruto and twin Naruko just want to know what it means to be family. Adopted or not. AU; First Collab. Fic.PLEASE REVIEW AND READ.


There was blood. Everywhere. The room was filled with the vile, crimson liquid. I couldn't say anything. What was there to say? My parents were dead. My support, family, and ones closer to me more than anyone.. were gone. My white shoes made a splashing noise as I stepped in further, examining the condition of my home. I would have been able to see much more, if it weren't for a giant black thing in my way. When I walked into it, it was very hard. Almost like stone. My attempts to push past it was a failure. It was like moving a Snorlax (as if I know how to). At that moment, the giant silhouette turned towards me. And almost immediately menacing red eyes bore into the very depths of my soul. Wait... this was...

"Itachi ?" Unable to keep the confusion from my voice, I walked closer to my elder brother and placed a pale, smooth hand on his cheek. A substance was where I placed my hand and I drew it back quickly. Sniffing it, I felt the urge to puke instantaneously. It was blood. But not his. I then took note of the blade that was tightly gripped in his left hand. If he got to my parents … he probably got to ...

"Sasuke's fine... if you're wondering..." Itachi's voice was distant, even if he stood right in front of me. Regret was there faintly as well. Almost as if it weren't evident. "He's in his room... you.. you should probably call the police. I have to go." the black haired male continued, and walked out of the house. As if nothing had happened. As if he didn't commit murder. It was then that something clicked in my mind. Running into my twin brothers room, he was bleeding as well. A large, gash featured on his arm. Had he tried to help my parents? Was he cut in the struggle?

"Sasuki.. Call the police." he whispered, and walked towards me. Holding his cut arm.

"I-I-I..." Words were unable to come out of my mouth. What was there to say?

"Do it. NOW"

And then I was off. My fingers pressed the numbers shakily. I could hardly keep still. No words could explain how I felt. I didn't know what to feel.

"Hello? 911, what is your emergency?" The operators voice was calm and relaxing. Like she hadn't a care in the world.

"My mother … father... and brother... their.. their hurt", tears streamed down my cheeks and made an audible noise once they hit my once very clean tiled floor. My voice cracked, and it was hard to explain what my emergency was. Then, Sasuke took the phone from my hands and talked into the phone. He knew I couldn't explain it.

"My father and mother are dead. And I'm hurt. Send someone immediately." And with that he hung up. He threw the phone behind him and retreated back to his room. What just happened?

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x **

The police came in not too soon after my twin brother, Sasuke, had called. They investigated, asked questions. When we entered the station, Sasuke was placed in a room for more questioning while I sat in another room. To be more specific, an office of some sort. The desk had a tag that read "Tsunade" and a picture frame. I turned it around and examined it. In the picture frame was a photo of a teenage boy, around my age it seemed, with spikey blonde hair and a giant grin on his face. His eyes were closed as he smile reached to his face. He was truly happy. The unknown boy had whisker like marks on his sun-kissed face. He also wore an orange shirt with loose black dress pants.

Next to him, stood a girl with blonde hair that reached to her waist. The girl's stance looked a bit off. Seeing as though her arms were crossed and she looked towards the side. She was pouting and would not look at the direction of the camera. The mysterious girl had a short black skirt on and a fitting orange shirt topped with a black tie.

A smile made its way to my face. Despite the slight lost feeling I felt.

"Aren't they pleasing?" a voice said from behind me. Her voice comforting and genuine. "They're my kids. Adopted both of them. Can't get one without the other" she chuckled and took a seat in front of me.

"I'm Tsunade. Chief of the Konoha Police Force. You're Sasuki, right?"

I nodded and placed the picture frame down and looked up at her. Tsunade had a smile on her face, and her eyes showed understanding. As if she knew how to deal with situations such as mine.

"Look... I can only imagine how you're feeling.. I won't make you speak about it, today. But later on we'll confront it, am I understood?"

I nodded and began twiddling my thumbs. She reminded me of my mother in a way. And for some reason, I felt safe with her.

"Your brother told us everything we need to know to continue our investigation. It seems like Itachi" –I flinched at the sound of my eldest brothers name –"has quite a history with the Yakuza..." and with that she stood, and walked over towards me. Tsunade grasped my hand tightly and gave me a heart-warming smile.

"You and your brother will be staying with me until we can get you arrangements to go into the nearest foster home. Okay?" I nodded once more and didn't have much to say. What was there to say? My parents were killed, I'd be staying with a stranger, and my life was slowly unwinding. And too fast it seems.

My voice wasn't working. Words couldn't find its way to my mouth. I wanted to speak, I really did but I could not. Why wasn't my voice working? Was this shock?

"Come with me. You and your brother need rest." Another nod as we headed out to get my brother. When he looked up at me, his eyes showed almost no emotion. Except for slight hate and anguish. He tried not to show it, and I would have believed that he didn't feel anything about our current situation, if it weren't for the tears the threatened to fall down from his face and slip onto the fabric of his shirt.

I couldn't do anything else but start crying against my will as well. I wanted to hold him. To let him know that his sister would be there for him no matter what. But it was impossible for me to do so at the moment. What was I good for?

**X-x-X-x-X-X**

When we arrived at Tsunade's house, I was slightly surprised. Her house was huge compared to the one Sasuke and I used to live in. It had about 4 stories and the yard was covered in flowers so bright, they punctured the night's air. Walking in, the smell of ramen, and tea filled the my nose.

"Mom ~ ! " A male voice called out as said person walked into my vision. So, this was her son. He arrived and a sense of pride and confidence was emitted from his entire being. He grinned and pointed to himself.

"The name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki"he introduced and then promptly walked away, dragging his adoptive mother with him. After he left, an female who was almost apparently his twin walked past us with a handful of candy. Her blonde hair was put in a bun and she was wearing sweats, the girl looked both of us over once before going the same way as her brother.

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki! Nice to meet you. I don't know why you guys are here, but it must be for a good reason. Tsunade never brings people over." She yelled over her shoulder. "Oh yeah, ramen's in the kitchen!"

Honestly, I hadn't known what I got myself into. And I can't tell if it's going in the correct direction. What I do know for now is, I must do whatever it takes to bring my life back to the way it was. And also be strong. For Sasuke and myself.

**X-x-X-x-X-X**

**Okay, so, after much procrastinating, I put this story up. I tried my best. I did this whole chapter in less than a day. So please, don't hurt me if it sucks. Also, this is a collab. fanfic with a close friend of mine, her PenName is GangstasaurusRex check her out ! Also, please read my recent story, Hearts Complete The Soul. A great amount of hits, BUT NO REVIEWS. Help me out here, ya? You can find it in the KH (kingdom hearts) stories place ! Or just use my profile and check through there. Anyway, hope you liked ! I'll be editing this later.**


End file.
